Paw Patrol: Pups go on a Date
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Sequel to Chase's Little Crush. It has been 3 weeks since Chase and Skye been together. But the two haven't gone on a date yet. So Chase decided to ask Skye on a date. But the thing is that Chase is now super nervous. Can the guys help Chase and make his date turn out perfect?
1. Chapter 1

**Pups go on a Date**

**First off, thank you all for liking my first story so much. I'm mean everyone like it enough to give it over 8000 views and counting. It's because of that I'm doing a part two of the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first. **

Another day in Adventure Bay, everybody was doing their usual thing. The same goes for six young pups known as the Paw Patrol. Chase and Marshall were on their vehicles to have another race. Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Skye were at the lookout wait to see who the winner was. It was the last lap and Chase and Marshall were neck to neck on crossing the bridge.

"I'm gonna beat you Marshall." Chase said.

"No way. I'm gonna win this." Marshall says to his friend.

In the last two second, Chase picked up speed and got ahead. After that, Chase made it first and won the race.

"Yay! Chase Won!" Skye said happily and doing a flip.

"Aw man! So close." Marshall said.

"It was a good race." Chase said to his friend.

"Yeah! But I'll be the winner next time." Marshall said.

"Ok! I get to race the winner. Ready Chase?" Rocky said getting ready.

"You bet. Let's do this." Chase said.

"Hold on." Skye said in the last second. "Chase, you promise me that the two of us could walk around town together."

"Oh…..ummmmm…" Chase was feeling kinda torn.

The other boys started to laugh a bit.

"It's ok, Chase." Rocky said. "We can race later."

"Yeah! We don't want your girlfriend to be upset." Marshall said chuckling.

"So go you two." Rubble said.

"Thanks guys." Chase said.

"Just play nice you two." Zuma added.

Chase and Skye faces started to turn red.

"You guys!" Both Chase and Skye yelled out together while the other pups laughed.

After that, Chase changed out of his uniform and walked around town with his girlfriend, Skye. You see, it's been about 3 weeks since Chase told Skye his feeling about her. Since then, two have been having a pretty good relationship. But, he also happened to tell everyone out loud that he liked Skye. So now everyone in Adventure Bay knows about the two being a couple. So, as Chase and Skye walk down, everyone was greeting them.

"Look! It's Chase and Skye of the Paw Patrol."

"Looks like the two are on a date."

"They are so cute together."

Chase and Skye faces were pretty red.

"Everyone is talking about us." Chase said.

"Well it is your fault that everyone knows." Skye said.

"Yeah, but everyone thinks that we're on a date, even thought we are just walking together."

"But we haven't even been on a date yet."

"Oh…yeah we haven't."

At that moment, the idea came to Chase's head.

"So how about it?"

"How about what?"

"How about the two of us go on a date?"

"A real one?"

"Sure! I think it's about time that we go on our first date."

"Really?" Skye said looking very excited.

"Of course. Want to go on our date today?" Chase asked.

"That would be great."

"So how about around 4 o'clock?"

"Sounds great."

Skye then flipped and hugged Chase.

"This is gonna be great for us." Skye said. "I'm going to Katie's to get ready for our date."

"Ok then." Chase said.

"Well, I'll see you later, on our date."

With that said, Skye went off to Katie's to get ready. Chase watched her as she walked away in a love dazed stare.

"Wow. I get to go on a date with Skye." Chase said to himself. "WAIT! I GOT A DATE WITH SKYE? WHAT DO I DO?"

**Seems like Chase and Skye are finally going on their first date. But it seems like Chase is getting pretty nervous. What will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

Totally freaking out about his date, Chase quickly runs off to his friend Ryder.

"Ryder! Ryder!" Chase shouted.

"Huh? What's wrong Chase?" Ryder said.

"I have a BIG emergency!" Chase said.

"What's the emergency?" Ryder said looking a bit serious.

"I…asked Skye out on a date."

Ryder's serious look went away.

"Seriously? That's the big emergency?"

"You don't get it. This is our first date and…..I'm super nervous. I'm really want to make this date to be perfect."

"Hmm…..okay, Chase! No job is too big. No pup is too small."

Ryder than got out his pup pad and was about to push the button.

"Ryder, wait! If you are going to call the other pups, can you NOT call Skye?" Chase asked.

"Haha! Don't worry Chase." Ryder said.

Chase made sure not to call Skye when he pressed the button.

"Paw Patrol, to the lookout." Ryder said.

Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky heard the call and started to head to the lookout. As they head to the elevator, Chase was already there. As the boys came, they started to wonder about something.

"Hey! Where's Skye?" Rubble asked.

"Oh? Don't worry about her. He he!" Chase said.

The others gave a confused look. The elevator then went up and changed into their uniforms. The four then got up and into formation.

"Ready for action Ryder, sir." Chase said.

"Thanks for coming guys. This time, we got a bit of a different kind of emergency." Ryder said.

"Different how?" Rubble said.

"Our emergency is Chase." Ryder said.

"Huh?" Marshall, Rubble, Zuma and Rocky said.

"See, Chase has finally decided to ask Skye on a date." Ryder said.

"Really?" Rocky said.

"So you finally decide to ask her out? About time." Marshall said patting Chase on the back.

"Then what's the problem?" Zuma said.

"See, Chase is super nervous on how his date will turn out." Ryder said.

"I want this date to be perfect." Chase said.

"Do you have anything plan?" Marshall asked.

"Actually…..I did have a few things." Chase said.

Chase then got out a list of date ideas. A LONG list.

"A **few** things?" Rubble said.

"You had this list for a while did you?" Rocky said.

"I plan a LOT of things." Chase said.

The other boys began to chuckle.

"What do you had plan in mind, Chase?" Ryder said.

Chase than went up front to the screen.

"Ok. I took the best 3 ideas and pick them for today's date." Chase said. "First, I will take Skye and I will go out to the movies."

"I hope it's to watch that new action movie." Rubble said.

"And not a romantic comedy." Marshall said.

"The movie will end in about an hour and a half." Chase said. "Then after that, Skye and I will head to Mr. Porter's Restaurant to for dinner. His spaghetti and meatballs."

"Oooooh! A romantic choice of food." Rocky said.

"Wait! What if you two happen to share the same noodle and, you know?" Rubble asked.

Chase's slight blush about what Rubble meant.

"I…..I didn't think about that. Ummmm…." Chase paused in thoughts.

"Problem for later." Marshall said. "What's next?"

"Oh. Right. After dinner, the two of us will go for a walk out to the beach. Then we lay next to each other side by side as we watch the sunset." Chase said.

"Wow. Seems like you plan out everything." Ryder said.

"I want this to be perfect." Chase said.

"Then you might want to add one more thing." Marshall said.

"Huh? What's that?"

"Walking out on the beach and watching the sunset is not only good, but the perfect moment, and then is when you kiss her."

The room was silent for a moment, than Chase's face went completely red.

"WHA….WHA…..WHA…..WHAT?! KI….KI….KI….KISS?" Chase shouted out. "But it's…..it's not….it may…..I don't…it's too soon."

"No it's not." Said the other pups.

"It's a bad time." Chase said.

"No it's not." Said the other pups again.

"But I'm not ready." Chase stated.

"Yes you are." The boys said.

"Come on Chase." Marshall says as he comes to his friend. "You said it yourself. You want this date to be perfect. With everything else you plan out, what could be a more perfect end to you first date with your first kiss?"

Chase knew deep down that Marshall was right about this. He did really want to have his first kiss with Skye. What could be better to do that than their first date?

"Guess your right again." Chase said. "I'll think about it."

"Good!" Marshall said.

"Now that we have that explained. Let's help Chase get ready for his date." Ryder said.

"Yeah!" Shouted Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble.

"Thanks guys." Chase said.

"Just don't screw up when it's time to kiss her." Marshall said.

"You're still on that?" Chase said with red cheeks.

The others started to laugh again.

**Next time, I wonder how Katie is doing helping Skye get ready for her date with Chase. Also, what are they going to talk about?**


	3. Chapter 3

While Ryder and the other boys help Chase get ready for his date, Katie was helping get Skye ready for her date. Katie was currently brush her hair.

"Thanks for helping me get ready, Katie." Skye said.

"My pleasure. I glad that Chase finally asked you out." Katie asked.

"Yeah and he asked me so calm and not worried." Skye said blushing a bit. "He's so cool."

"Hehe! Looks like you REALLY like Chase, now?"

"Guess you can say that."

"It's a good thing you came to me. I'll help you get ready for Chase, the one you love."

The "L" word was a bit of a trigger word. Skye face became completely red.

"WHA…WHA….WHA…WHAT?! L….Lo…..Lo….I DON'T…I MEAN….IT'S NOT…..Love is a strong word."

"No it's not. Don't you love hanging out with Chase?"

"Ye….yeah!"

"Don't you love being his friend?"

"Yeah."

"So what different about saying you love him?

"I'm still not sure what to say. But what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't **you **like a current boy?

"I don't know."

"Really? Not even Ryder?

"Ryder?"

Hearing Ryder's name got Katie attention a bit and she started to blush a bit.

"Ryder's…..ok."

"Hmm…ok? I said the same thing about Chase. Look at us now."

"Alright. Maybe I have a tiny crush on Ryder. But that's for another day."

"Okay."

"Now, let's get your dress ready."

Going back to the others, Chase was dressed in a small black suit with a black tie. He was all ready for his date. The guys were now waiting for Skye.

"You ready Chase?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah! I am at 100% of being ready."Chase said.

Ryder than called Katie on his Pup Pad.

"Katie, is Skye ready?" Ryder asked.

"We're on the way." Katie said.

Katie than hangs up making Ryder put it back up. The other pups notice that Chase was shaking a little bit.

"Chase, are you still nervous?" Marshall asked.

"Just a little." Chase admitted.

"Don't be. You went through everything. You will be fine." Rocky said.

"Yeah! You're right." Chase said.

"Look." Zuma said pointing at the horizon.

On the left was Katie and on the right was Skye. She was not only perfectly groomed but she was also wearing a beautiful pink dress. This not only made Chase mouth drop, but the others boy pups as well.

"Wooooooaaaahhhhhh….." All the boys said still staring at the beautiful Skye.

Rocky than goes to whisper at Chase's ear.

"Hey Chase, if things don't work out for you and Skye, than can one of us….." Rocky said. Chase let out a small growl.

"Ah ha ha! He's just kidding." Marshall said to Chase. Then he whisper to Chase. "Seriously, don't screw this up."

Skye happen to notice Chase all dressed up.

"Chase looks so handsome." Skye said to herself.

The pups pushed Chase to Skye.

"You….look amazing." Chase said.

"Thanks. You look amazing too." Skye said.

"So….shall we go?"

"We shall."

With that said, Chase and Skye walked out on their date.

"Well, there they go." Rubble said.

"Yep. Now let's hope that nothing….." Ryder said.

At that moment, Ryder gets a call on his pup pad. It's was Captain Turbot.

"Umm…..Ryder here."

"RYDER! HELP! I HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!"

"Uh oh!" The other pups said.

**Oh no! Now it looks like there might be a problem for The Paw Patrol. Hope this doesn't ruin Chase and Skye date. You will have to find out next time. Also it might be a bit of a wait for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

After getting a call from Captain Turbow, Ryder, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble and Rocky headed to the lookout. The four pups headed to the elevator and it went up to the meeting room and got into positions.

"Ready for action Ryder, sir." Marshall said.

"Ok guys! We have a bit of a problem." Ryder said. "Captain Turbow had a job of shipping some cargo and he has dropped a few. Our job is to find the mission cargo and take it to shore."

"If Skye was here, we could have her use her helicopter to find the cargo easier." Rubble said.

"No way! We can't ruin their date." Marshall said.

"You're right." Zuma said.

Ryder shifted to Zuma's symbol and pushed it.

"Zuma, we need your water skills and hovercraft to get the cargo." Ryder said.

"Let's dive in." Zuma said.

"If we had Chase, I would have him use his wench to bring the cargo to shore." Ryder said.

"Can't we think of something else?" Rocky said.

"I got it." Ryder said.

Ryder shifted to Rocky's symbol and pushed it.

"Rocky, can you get some of the stuff in your truck to make the something similar to Chase's wench?" Ryder asked.

"Don't lose it, reuse it." Rocky said.

"Also, we need you to ride with Zuma to help him find the cargo."

"Help….him…..in the water?" Rocky said nervously.

"Come on. We don't have missions too often. It will be fine." Zuma said.

"Okay." Rocky said not to happy.

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll." Ryder said.

With that said Zuma and Rocky with down the slide and got into their rides. With Ryder taking the lead, the three headed to the beach. Okay, let's get back to Chase and Skye's date. Chase and Skye were currently at the movie theater.

"Which movie do you want to see?" Chase asked Skye. "Marshall and I wanted to **Robopup 3**."

"But I wanted to see _**Love's up and down**_." Skye asked.

"A romantic comedy….." Chase said not to happy about it with what Marshall said.

"Pleeeeese?" Skye pleaded with her big eyes.

"O….okay." Chase said with red cheeks.

"Yay!" Skye said happily.

Chase and Skye got there tickets and headed to the room where their movie was. Now let's get back with the Paw Patrol. Ryder turned his ATV to a hovercraft and Rocky got on Zuma's hovercraft with Zuma. They headed to Turbow's ship.

"Man, I do not want to get wet." Rocky said.

"Don't be so scared, dude." Zuma his to his friend.

Ryder, Zuma, and Rocky got to Captain Turbow's boat.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys." Turbow said.

"So, what can we help with?" Ryder asked.

"There are three boxes of cargo that drop and waves are moving them farther away. We have to get the rest before they get to far away." Turbow said.

"What is in the cargo, anyway?" Rocky asked.

"Some important things included some of the town's food supplies."

"Dog Treats too?" Rocky and Zuma said shocked.

"Yeah." Turbot nodded. Rocky and Zuma whimpered.

"Okay guys, let's find the cargo." Ryder said.

A quick flash to Chase and Skye's date….

"Isn't this movie great?" Skye asked.

"It's…something." Chase said not to happy. He really wasn't feeling the movie. But he did like being with Skye. That's want matter to him.

Going back to the others, Ryder and the pups just finished getting the boxes together. They brought them to shore with this motion pulley system that Rocky made to asked as Chase's wench.

"Good thing I had this made." Rocky said pulling in the last box.

"Nice job Rocky. That's was the last box." Ryder said.

"Thanks for the help." Turbow said.

"Remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp….." At that moment, Ryder was about to get another call on his pup pad. "….for help?"

"Another call?" Zuma asked.

"Ryder here." Ryder asked.

It's was Mayor Goodway on his pup pad.

"Ryder, I have a problem." Cried the Mayor.

Going back to Chase and Skye, the movie just ended.

"What a good movie." Skye said.

"Well, it was actually pretty okay at the ending." Chase said. "So, you hungry?"

"Starving." Skye admitted.

"Let's head to Mr. Porter's Restaurant."

"Okay."

The two went to Mr. Porter's and Mr. Porter got a big bowl for spaghetti and meatball for the two.

"Here you two are." Mr. Porter said giving them the bowl.

"Thanks!" The two said.

"Well, let's dig in." Chase said.

The two started to eat the spaghetti noodles happily. Skye was still happy to as even, but Chase had one thing on his mind. It was what Rubble was saying about if they start eating the same noodle.

"What's IF Skye and I get the same noodle and..." Thinking that while he was eating made Chase face turn red. "The perfect moment for our first kiss. Should I listen to Marshall? Ugh! Ok, I have to relax. It's not like Skye and will really…"

At that moment, Chase and Skye had the same noodle. They both notice and stared at each other and their faces both went red.

"We have the same noodle. Are we gonna….." Skye thought.

"GAHHH! SAME NOODLE! SAME NOODLE!" Chase thought. "WHAT DO I DO?"

**OH BOY! What will happen now? Will the two's lips touch and make this their first kiss? Or will something else happen? And what was the call that Ryder got from the mayor? Next time, you will have to wait and find out.**

**Thank you all for reading and waiting. Sorry I can't do more updates sooner. But this was a long chapter so be happy about that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Last time we left off, Chase and Skye were on a date and were having some dinner. They were having spaghetti and just happen to be sharing the same noodle. But before we get to that, let's get back to the Paw Patrol. Ryder and the other pups went back to the lookout.

"Ready for action…..again, Ryder sir." Marshall said.

"Ok pups, we have another emergency. There has been a bit of a car crash in town." Ryder said. This made the pups gasped. "Don't worry. No one was hurt. But there was a major crash. We need to help with street traffic."

"But we don't have Chase and his traffic cones because of his date." Zuma said.

"Like I said before, no way!" Said Marshall. "We can't mess with Chase and Skye's date."

"Hmmm…." Ryder thought.

Ryder than pushed on his pup pad and clicked on Rubble's icon.

"Rubble, I need you and your rig to push off the cars out of the way." Ryder said.

"Rubble, on the double." Rubble said.

Ryder than clicked on Marshall's icon.

"Marshall, do you think you can handle using Chase's police car and lay out traffic cones on the street?" Ryder said.

"For my best friend, I'll do anything I can." Marshall said.

Marshall than switch out from his uniform to Chase's uniform.

"For today, Marshall as Chase is on the case." Marshall said. The other pups started to laugh a bit.

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll." Ryder said.

With that said, Rubble and Marshall headed down to the slide and with down to their rides. Marshall got onto Chase's police car. The two pups and Ryder than headed to the crash site. Meanwhile, we should get back to Chase and Skye's date. From where we left out, Chase and Skye were having dinner and just happen to be sharing the same noodle. There they were, just staring eye to eye with each other.

"Are we….gonna kiss?" Skye thought.

"WHAT DO I DO?" Chase said freaking out.

The two were getting closer and closer. But at the last moment, Chase got too scared and bit the noodle loose. The two did not kiss.

"Aww…" Skye thought. Chase sighed

"Hehe…..we almost…..you know." Chase said.

"Yeah…..we did…" Skye said a little down that they didn't.

"Gaahhhh!" Chase said to himself. "I goofed. Come on! Why did I chicken out? I hate to say it, but this was not the perfect moment. If it was not the perfect, than…the sunset at the beach. That will be the perfect moment. I'll don't it then."

"Chase, you ok?"

"Oh! I'm fine. Don't worry about it.

"Hey look! The sun is about to set.

"SUN…..SET!" Chase said freaked. "Come on. Let's head to the beach. We can watch the sunset."

"Sounds great!" Skye said wagging her tails. "Let's go."

The two headed out to the beach. Now let's get back to Ryder, Rubble and Marshall. Marshall threw traffic cones to make sure no one else would go into the area. Rubble using his rig to move the cars out and kept them separated. The cars were dented but still worked.

"Good job you two!" Ryder said.

"Thanks Ryder!" Marshall said.

"Guess you make a pretty good police dog." Rubble said.

"Just don't tell Chase. I don't want him to be mad." Marshall said.

The three laughed a bit.

"Well, I guess that takes care of…." Before Ryder and finish, his pup pad ringed again.

"Umm…..Ryder here."

"It's Katie! I have a problem Ryder." Katie said.

"OH COME ON!" Marshall and Rubble said in protest.

It looks like the pups still have work to do.

**Well, Chase and Skye didn't kiss yet. But will they get to have their perfect kiss soon? Also, what the next problem that the pups have to handle without Chase and Skye's help again? Find out next time.**

**Ok! I am soooooooo sorry to everyone that I didn't post this soon. I was in a writer's slump for a while. But I'm trying to get out of it. Anyway, I trying to make sure it doesn't take a month for the next chapter this time. Until next time, later.**


End file.
